Zachary Newman (A Sacrilegious Life)
Zachary Newman is a human-Nephalem, the product of a union between a Nephilim and a Cambion. He has spent the majority of his life trying to stay off the radar of Heaven, Hell, the pagan deities, and monster-kind. Biography Powers & Abilities Since he is a human-Nephalem, Zachary has an array of powers associated with angels and demons. His powers are somewhat diluted and has difficulties with his powers his parents did not. Due to his diluted demonic/angelic essence, Zachary is immune or resistant to certain items and magic that affect common angels and demons. He can overpower mid-tier demons. *'Super Strength': Zachary is quite strong, capable of overpowering most types of monster and mid-tier demons. He can also equal most rank and file angels in raw strength. *'Super Stamina': While still requiring sleep, Zachary can be awake for almost a whole week without any negative effects. He also does not need food, drink, or oxygen while capable of accessing his powers. *'Invulnerability': Even though he is half-human, Zachary is durable enough to survive against higher-tier demons. *'Teleportation': Zachary is able to instantly move from one location to another without occupying the space between. His teleportation is demonic in nature and he is capable of traveling to certain other dimensions, though he has only done so with Hell. *'Smiting': Though it physically and spiritually pains him, Zachary is capable of smiting humans and mid-level monsters. Against demons and high-level monsters, Zachary would need intense concentration to smite them similar to normal angels against demons. *'Immunity': A byproduct of being the son of a Nephilim, Zachary cannot be killed by the Demon Killing knife or even normal angel blades, though they do put him in excruciating pain. He is immune to the smiting powers of common angels, though being stabbed by an angel blade or demon killing knife will nullify this immunity. He is only moderately affected by salt or iron. *'Supernatural Perception/Concealment': Zachary can perceive the true forms of angels and demons so long as they do not actively conceal themselves. With monsters or pagan deities, Zachary can often differentiate them from humans with a glance. He can render his presence undetectable to beings weaker than a low-tier demon. *'Angel Grace/Demon Essence Empowerment': Because of his Cambion and Nephilim heritage, Zachary has the capacity to briefly "supercharge" himself with either the grace of an angel or essence of a demon. As he gets more experienced in charging himself in this manner, Zachary will be capable of holding the power for greater lengths of time. The downside to this process is it makes him more vulnerable to angel and demon wards, depending on which one he is drawing power from. He cannot draw power from an angel and demon at the same time without becoming violently ill. Vulnerabilities *'Primordial entities': God, The Darkness, Death, and the Archangels can destroy Zachary easily, even in weakened states. *'Nephilim': While a nephilim born of a common angel's union with a human cannot overpower Zachary, the union of an Archangel, Seraphim, or Grigori will be capable of either instantly killing or gradually overpowering the Nephalem. *'Jesse Turner': A unique Cambion, if Jesse has access to his full power he can easily destroy Zachary. *'Higher-Tier Angels & Demons': Seraphs, Grigori, White Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell can quickly get the better of Zachary. *'Mixed Demon/Angel Sigil': While a demon trap cannot hold him, and neither can holy fire, a combination of the two can prevent Zachary from escaping. He can also have his powers temporarily sealed by a combination of angelic and demonic suppression seals, which will last until he can either somehow escape or destroy one of the two. *'Exorcisms': While spells used to evict demons or angels from their host can't affect him normally, they can be used to remove any angelic or demonic essence within Zachary if he has consumed some. Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Medium-tier Demons Category:Nephalem